


Important Nutrition

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: S04E01 First Blood, F/F, Fridget, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continued version of the cat-feeding scene in 04x01: First Blood. Franky is very eager to feed puss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Nutrition

“So, you got the phone call,” Bridget remarked as Vera sipped her wine. Vera only grunted in response.  
“You can do this, Vera. All of it.”  
“About the public speaking – I’ve always made a hash of that,” the Governor retorted while rolling her eyes. Bridget seemed to consider that for a second, and then she pointed to the small pile of cards lying in the middle of the table.  
“Cue cards?” Vera nodded.  
“Got your affirmation band?” Bridget asked, her expression kind. Sighing, Vera lifted her right arm and pulled back the elastic.  
“I have never put much stock in affirmations.” She let go of the band, causing it to snap against her wrist. A slight smile made its way onto her face.  
“Trust it! Okay?”  
Vera nodded, and decided: “If it works, next bottle’s on me.” Sticking out her glass towards Vera, Bridget confirmed: “Done.” Their glasses touched, and they both took a sip.  
“Hmm, on that note, I’d better get home. Someone’s got to feed the cat,” Bridget remarked, setting her glass on the table. Smiling, she got up and left Vera’s office.

She walked through the dark hallways of Wentworth Correctional Facility. It was calm – as calm as it got in a high-security women’s prison. She nodded to a guard as she walked past him.  
“Have a good evening, Miss Westfall.” Bridget smiled at him and answered: “You too, Tim. I hope it’s a quiet one.” She made her way out of the doors and into the parking lot. There weren’t many cars there at this late hour. Vera’s bright red Mazda could be easily spotted. She recognized some other cars as belonging to the guards. Her own car was parked at the far end of the lot, mainly so the chance of people damaging it was limited. Somewhere in the back of her mind Bridget knew that she drove a ridiculously expensive car, but she loved that convertible, and wouldn’t change it for the world. She unlocked the Porsche, and got in. The moment she revved up the engine, she felt a nearly electric spark travel through her body. God, she loved that car.

As she drove the twenty minutes to her home, her mind went to the beautiful brunette that had entered her life not so long ago and had turned it upside down. In her twenty years of experience as a forensic psychologist, she’d never been so close to breaking the rules. If she tried looking at it objectively, she had been skirting the line pretty badly anyway. But Franky was worth every second of that torture. She had fallen for the assertive woman – fallen badly. She nearly daren’t admit it to herself, but what she felt for Franky would most likely classify as love. She’d do anything for her. She had even considered giving up her career as a psychologist for her, but that would have destroyed any hopes of a comfortable future for them. She’d suddenly be out of a job, and especially since Franky was having some trouble finding a position, that would’ve been a big problem financially-wise. So, Franky and she had decided that she’d keep her job at Wentworth, and that they’d hang low. If anyone found out that they were in a relationship and living together, they’d both be in big trouble. She would be facing the disciplinary council, and Franky’s parole could be revoked. That was something neither of them wanted. Bridget worried about it sometimes, especially at nights when Franky wasn’t there and she was in bed by herself. She didn’t think she would survive having to live without the wonderful woman she was lucky enough to call hers. 

Before she knew it, Bridget pulled up to her home. She shut off the engine and made her way to the front door. Turning her key in the lock, she opened the door. As she stepped inside, she immediately felt some of the strain in her muscles leave her body. Walking into the great room, she dropped her bags and keys onto an armchair, and called out: “Here, puss, puss, puss, puss, puss.” Nothing. She switched on the lights and called out once more: “Puss, puss, puss?” She drew out the last repetition while she opened the fridge. As she bent over to see what she would have for dinner, she could hear soft footsteps causing the floorboards to creak slightly. Hold on. Those were too heavy to have been the cat. Suddenly, something – or rather someone – slammed the door closed. Her breath caught in her throat for a millisecond, but then she was staring right into the mesmerizing jade-coloured eyes of one Francesca Doyle. 

Smirking, Franky pushed her against the fridge door. Bridget could feel Franky’s hands roaming her body as she weakly protested: “Franky, what are you doing here?” The brunette’s hands pulled her blouse out of her skirt and moved upwards, across her abdomen. Bridget felt the sensations run through her body, and started panting.  
“Franky, we can’t,” she protested once more as she let her head lean back against the other woman’s shoulder, “stop.” Abruptly, Franky turned her around to face her. She pressed her nose against Bridget’s, and challenged: “Make me.” The younger woman pulled Bridget’s blouse open, revealing a white lace bra. At that sight, Franky’s breathing became laboured. Bridget started laughing, and Franky stepped backwards, leaning against the kitchen island.

“You’re late, Gidge,” she remarked, and she slapped her hands on her thighs for emphasis. Giggling, Bridget answered truthfully: “I had a drink with Vera.”  
“How are the girls – are they back? Did you see Booms?” Bridget’s mind was completely not on the inmates, so she answered: “They’re all good.”  
“Yeah?”

At that moment, Bridget really didn’t care about any of the women at Wentworth. Instead, she was all eyes for the beautiful, confident creature standing in front of her. She bent forward, and mentioned: “I head you on the radio today…”  
“Ah, and all that talk of chick-on-chick turned you on, didn’t it?” Franky asked, laughing as she hiked Bridget’s black skirt up and grabbed her backside. Bridget only hummed affirmingly.

Both laughing, they clumsily made their way to the bright green dinner table. Franky pushed Bridget onto it. Giggling, Bridget laid back as she felt Franky slide her hands under her ass and pull her underwear off along with her heels. She gazed at Franky, who had her head between Bridget’s knees. Smiling enthusiastically, the brunette remarked: “Time to feed puss.” Bridget couldn’t suppress a loud giggle as Franky pressed her lips against the inside of her thigh, but as the younger woman moved her lips closer to her centre, the laugh turned into a gasp.

“Oh God, Franky,” she sighed. Franky smiled, and softly licked Bridget’s clit. Bridget tried to suppress a groan, but failed miserably. The younger woman was messing with her brain, the way she was tracing patterns across her folds. The psychologist had lost all possibility of speech by the time Franky gently pushed one digit between her folds. Her communication had been reduced to gasps, moans and sighs. Suddenly, she felt the tension in her body increase exponentially. As Franky carefully curled her finger inside of her, the pressure reached its peak, and Bridget saw stars. The brunette continued with gentle ministrations while Bridget came down from her high. She was panting, her chest heaving heavily with every breath she took. 

Grinning, Franky stood up, removing her head from between Bridget’s thighs. She helped the blonde sit up, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Bridget was grinning broadly. She hopped off of the table, and walked towards the bedroom while she pulled her blouse over her head.  
“Gidge? Where are ya going?” Franky asked. Looking back at the younger woman, Bridget answered: “I think it’s my turn to feed puss now. Are you coming, kitten?”  
“Not yet, but hopefully soon!” Franky exclaimed as she sprinted after Bridget.

Laughing, the women made their way to the bed, and spent the entire night exploring all the ways in which they could enjoy some very important nutrition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I must admit this is my first time writing for Wentworth, and my first time writing a F/F-relationship in English.  
> In this fandom, so far, inspiration and amazement have struck while reading stories by hilliardmackenzie and sticks_and_stones, so all kudos go to you for inspiring me to write again after pretty much a 4-year break.  
> Please let me know what you thought, I appreciate all criticism.


End file.
